


Patiesā puse

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Kad viņam neizdevās nogalināt Dumidoru, Drako šķietami ir nonācis strupceļā. Notiek tūlīt pēc JP beigām





	Patiesā puse

**Author's Note:**

> Autora piezīmes: Autors: Fourth Rose  
> Oriģināls: http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/fourth_rose/TC01.html  
> Translated from english

Grīdas plāksnes zem Drako ceļgaliem bija aukstas un cietas. Skatiens palika nekustīgi nolaists uz leju, galva pazemīgi noliekta. Poza bija pazemojoša, taču šobrīd Drako tas viss bija pie vienas vietas. Tas bija labāk nekā atkal ieskatīties šajās asiņaini liesmojošajās acīs. Taču nekāda pazemīga poza diemžēl nespēja aiztaupīt viņam klausīšanos spiedzoši spalgajā balsī.

„Tā vien liekas, ka tu izgāzi savu uzdevumu.”

„Jā, mans pavēlniek.” Drako pat nemēģināja noslēpt trīcoņu savā balsī.

„Vai tu atceries, kāds sods sagaida par sava pavēlnieka uzticības pievilšanu?”

Drako tik tikko samanāmi pamāja ar galvu. Nebija nemaz tik viegli pašam apstiprināt sev nāves spriedumu. Tiesa, tas jau neko nespēja mainīt. Vai nu viņš to pateiktu vai nē, mirt tik un tā nāksies.

„Severus, zeņķis bija tavā uzraudzībā. Kā tev liekas, ko man ar viņu vajadzētu darīt?”

Drako sakoda zobus. Nolādēts, Strups droši vien bija gaidījis uz šādu mirkli kopš tā brīža, kad vairākus mēnešus atpakaļ ne lūgts ne aicināts iejaucās Drako plānos, mūždien maisoties pa kājām, iejaucoties, traucējot un acīmredzami cenšoties pievākt sev visu slavu, tai pat laikā izliekoties, ka tikai palīdz Drako. _Viņam_ jau nevajadzēja uztraukties par to, ka tikai Drako panākumi garantētu zēna vecāku drošību. Ko gan Lūcijs un Narcisa nozīmēja tādam vīram kā Severuss Strups, kas to vien bija gaidījis, lai beigtu pielaizīties Dumidoram. Drako sametās nelabi, atminoties kā viņš reiz bija uzticējies sava Torņa profesoram. Ak dievs, kāds gan viņš bija bijis idiots!

„Es pat tā īsti nezinu, mans Kungs,” Strupa zemā balss, atskanot kaut kur aizmugurē un pa kreisi, izjauca Drako domu gājienu. „Man, protams, nācās iejaukties, kad viņš neīstā brīdī sāka vilcināties, tomēr visumā pēdējā gada laikā zēns ir izrādījies visai noderīgs. Ja ņem vērā viņa jaunību un pieredzes trūkumu, veids, kā mums izdevās iekļūt Cūkkārpā, bija ģeniāli izdomāts. Protams, puika vēl ir mazliet raustīgs, bet ko citu var sagaidīt, ja visu mūžu tikai lutināts un aizsargāts. Kārtīga mācība to visu spēj viegli labot. Viņš vēl var izrādīties jums noderīgs.”

Tumsas Pavēlnieks dobji iesmējās, un Drako juta, ka viņa mati šausmās saceļas stāvus. Ko gan Strups bija izplānojis tagad?

„Vai tā ir, Severus? Man gan liekas, ka tevi daudz vairāk uztrauc, kā šis puika varētu noderēt _tev_. Tīri jauks, vai nav tiesa?”

Vienu brīdi Drako bija gatavs apvemties tieši pie Tumsas Pavēlnieka kājām. Briesmīgi murgi par sagaidāmo sodu bija vajājuši viņu kopš tā mirkļa, kad Strups bija nogalinājis Dumidoru, tomēr kaut kas _tāds_ pat tajos nebija parādījies.

„Tam man atliek tikai piekrist,” Strupa balss skanēja neitrāli, neko neizsakot. Drako bija tikai priecīgs, ka šobrīd neviens no abiem neredz viņa seju.

Voldemorts atkal iesmējās. „Nu labi, Severus. Galu galā, tu man šonakt izdarīji lielu pakalpojumu. Ja nu tu domā, ka man vajadzētu ļaut šim zeņķim vēl mazliet padzīvot, es to apsvēršu. Taču, ja nekāda labuma no viņa nesanāks, tu par to atbildēsi. Personiski.”

„Es parūpēšos, lai tā nenotiktu, mans Kungs.”

„Pieskati lai neaizmirstu, Severus. Piecelies, puika!”

Drako pieslējās kājās, piesardzīgi turpinot vērot grīdas akmens plāksnes. Voldemorts iešņācās kā uzbrukumam saslējusies odze, un vēsi kaulaini pirksti sagrāba Drako zodu, piespiežot viņu pacelt skatienu. „Skaties uz mani, tu, mazais, smilkstošais gļēvuli! Tā, paraudzīsimies…”

Drako piepeši sajuta, ka auksti un tumši taustekļi lokās viņa smadzenēs. Nebija nekādas citas iespējas, kā vien skatīties Tumsas Pavēlniekam sejā, viņa akmens cietajās un sastingušajās čūskas acīs, un izmisīgi cerēt, ka izdosies atgūties, pirms būs par vēlu.

_Iztukšo savas domas, Drako – uzcel sienu ap savu prātu, neielaid tur nevienu…_

Prātā iešāvās tantes Bellas balss, kad viņa čukstus atkārtoja šos vārdus, atkal un atkal, līdz bija apmierināta ar to, ka viņš bija apguvis visu, ko vien viņa spēja iemācīt. _Iztukšo savas domas… Viņš nekad nedrīkst ieraudzīt tavas šaubas, tavas bailes, tavu svārstīšanos – viņš nekad nedrīkst uzzināt, ka kaut vai tikai uz īsu mirkli, bet tu biji gatavs pieņemt Dumidora piedāvājumu_. _Toreiz, tornī_. Balss viņa galvā bija mainījusies. Tā vairs nebija Bellatriksa, bet gan viņa māte, kas runāja, kas skubināja paslēpt šo briesmīgo, apkaunojošo, šo bīstamo noslēpumu, kas nozīmētu drošu nāvi ne tikai viņam pašam, bet arī viņa vecākiem. _Iztukšo savas domas… šausmas, nozēla, riebums, lai tas viss pazūd, lai tas viss izgaist_ …

Protams, ka tas bija bezcerīgs pasākums. Drako bija tīri labs Slēpprātis, taču viņa spējas nevarēja pat salīdzināt ar visu laiku visspēcīgākā Lasprāša spējām. Ieskatījies nežēlīgajās, sarkanajās acīs, Drako sāka trīcēt, skaidri apzinoties, ka nekad, nemūžam neko nespēs no tām noslēpt…

_Nedomā par to. Domā par kaut ko citu, jebko, kas ir droši. Atceries to nakti tornī, bet nedomā par Dumidoru, domā par ko citu. Domā par_ …

Poters. Drako nebija ne jausmas, kā gan viņš toreiz nebija iedomājies to uzreiz, ieraugot uz platformas divas slotas. Piepeši viņš aptvēra, ka tas nozīmēja tikai vienu. Poters bija bijis tur, droši vien kārtējo reizi paslēpies zem tā nolādētā Paslēpņa, par kura esamību Drako bija nojautis jau kopš incidenta trešajā skolas gadā. Poters bija tur, kārtējo reizi liecinieks Drako neveiksmei un apkaunojumam, kā vienmēr un visur, kā visu viņa mūžu, visos visnožēlojamākajos Drako dzīves mirkļos…

Viņš sajuta sevī augam visu iznīcinošu naida vilni un pieķērās tam kā slīcējs salmiņam. Ienīst Poteru – tā bija gluži kā otrā daba, tas bija darīts jau sešus gadus, dienu no dienas. Tas bija kaut kas tik pierasts un pazīstams… _Koncentrējies, Drako. Domā par Poteru. Domā par visu, ko viņš tev nodarījis. Nedomā par kaut ko citu_ …

Domās Drako redzēja, kā Lielajā zālē Slīdeņa zaļi sudrabainie karogi pārtop Grifidora sarkanzeltainajos. Potera smīnošā seja pāri rokā trīcošajam Zelta Zibsnim. Poters ņirgājas par Malfoja vecākā arestu. Poters stāv, pavērsis pret zemē gulošo Drako zizli. Poters atstāj Drako guļam asiņu lāmā vannas istabā. Poters to, Poters šito. Poters, Poters, Poters…

Drako ieķērās katrā no šiem attēliem, ienirstot atmiņās, ienīstot, ienīstot…

Kaut kas notrīsēja Voldemorta sarkanajās acīs, un piepeši ielaušanās sajūta izgaisa kā nebijusi. Vēsie pirksti atlaida zēna zodu, un Drako tikai tagad aptvēra, ka neapzinoties tik cieši ir sakodis zobus, ka tikko spēj atbrīvot žokli. Tomēr atslābt viņš vēl nespēja, joprojām nebija skaidrs, ko gan bija ieraudzījis Tumsas Pavēlnieks.

Voldemorta čūskveidīgā seja savilkās grimasē, kas laikam bija domāta kā smaids. „Padomā tik, puika, tevī tomēr ir mazliet dūšas. Man liekas, es būšu atradis ideālu uzdevumu, lai tu pierādītu, ka esi uz kaut ko spējīgs.”

Drako dziļi ievilka elpu. Kaut uz mirkli, bet viņš bija pasargāts, un tas bija vairāk, nekā zēns bija iedrošinājies cerēt. „Es… es dzīvoju lai kalpotu jums, mans Pavēlniek.”

„Protams, ka tu to dari. Klausies, kāds būs tavs uzdevums, kas tev lieliski piederēsies. Es vēlos, lai tu manā vārdā nogalinātu Poteru.” Pirms Drako spēja jel kā noreaģēt, ar garlaikotu rokas vēzienu Tumsas Pavēlnieks pavērsa pret viņu zizli. „Ak, un tīri atgādinājumam, manu zēn, lai tu neiedomātos mani vēlreiz pievilt… _Mokum_.”

 

* * *

 

Kad durvis uz viņam atvēlēto niecīgo istabiņu atvērās un uz sliekšņa nostājās Strups, Drako sastinga.

"Profesor."

Strups viegli palocīja galvu. „ Prieks redzēt, ka esi atkopies, Drako.”

Drako pievēra acis, pūloties nedomāt par joprojām jūtamo smeldzi, ko aiz sevis bija atstājis Voldemorta lāsts. „Ko jūs šeit darāt?”

Strups spēra soli uz priekšu, un Drako tai pat mirklī pakāpās atpakaļ, instinktīvi atceroties pirmīt Voldemorta sacīto. Laikam jau to varēja arī skaidri izlasīt viņa sejā, jo Strups saviebās. „Merlina vārdā … Muļķa puika, es taču nenācu laupīt tev nevainību. Mums jāaprunājas.”

„Par ko?” Drako tai pat mirklī nožēloja, ka izklausījies tik ass. Tas tikai norādīja uz vēl vienu viņa vājību.

„Drako,” Strups tādā dīvainā tonī sacīja, „Pēc visa tā, kas notika pēdējās pāris dienās, es cerēju, ka tu _beidzot sapratīsi_ , ka esmu tavā pusē.’

Drako tik tikko novaldījās nesavelkot rokas dūrēs. Par kādu gan muļķi Strups viņu uzskatīja? „Ja jūs tāds būtu, jūs labāk atstātu mani mierā un ļautu netraucēti sagatavoties. Man jādodas ceļā pusnaktī, un līdz tam mirklim vēl daudz kas jāpaspēj izdarīt.”

„Esi gatavs tikt galā ar Poteru?”

„Jūs pats arī dzirdējāt Tumsas Pavēlnieka pavēli.”

„Un tu tiešām domā, ka vari atļauties noraidīt manu palīdzību?”

Acīm zvērojot dusmās, Drako apcirtās ar seju pret Strupu. „Gribi man palīdzēt? Vai tāpat kā pagājušajā reizē? Pagrūžot mani sāņus, lai pats pielaizītos Tumsas Pavēlniekam?”

Strups neatbildēja. Viņš tikai skatījās uz Drako, ne muskulim sejā nenotrīcot, līdz zēns aizgrieza skatienu. „Klausieties, _Profesor_ , ja jūs patiesi vēlaties man palīdzēt, tad parūpējieties lai mana māte ir drošībā, kamēr manis šeit nav.”

Drako par pārsteigumu, Strups piekrītoši pamāja. „Es darīšu ko varēšu. Tomēr, es esmu vairāk kā pārliecināts, ka dotajā brīdī Narcisa ir drošībā. Vienīgais, kas viņu varētu apdraudēt, būtu tava atgriešanās ar ziņojumu par vēl vienu izgāšanos.”

„Vai arī tas, ka es neatgrieztos nemaz,” Drako rūgtā tonī piebilda.

„Tas nu ir kaut kas, par ko es tik drošs nebūtu,” pirms atbildēt, Strups brīdi svārstījās.

Drako pārsteigts paskatījās uz viņu. „Ko jūs ar to gribat sacīt? Ka man jāļauj Poteram sevi nogalināt?”

Strups atkal neatbildēja. Klusums samilza, Drako pūloties izturēt viņa skatienu un drudžaini apdomājot sacīto. _Viņš grib tikt no manis vaļā. Es to jau sen zināju. Bet, ja viņš to būtu gribējis, atlika tikai ļaut Tumsas Pavēlniekam mani pirmīt nobeigt, nevis atrunāt viņu no tādas rīcības. Te ir kaut kas, ko viņš vēl nav pateicis. Kaut kas, ko viņam no manis vajag. Kaut kas saistībā ar manu māti_ …

Strupa balss pārtrauca Drako domu gājienu. Tā šķita esam ļoti saspringta, kad atskanēja jautājums, „Vai tu patiesi domā, ka spēsi nogalināt Poteru?”

Drako pamanījās savilkt seju nicīgā grimasē. „Protams es to varu!”

„Dumidoru tu nespēji nogalināt,” Strupa skatiens šķita urbjam caurumus Drako galvā.

„Es nepavadīju pēdējos sešus gadus ienīzdams _Dumidoru_ ar visu sirdi un dvēseli.”

„Tātad tu domā, ka Poteru nogalināt būs vieglāk.”

Kaut kas Strupa tonī lika Drako ieturēt pauzi. „Un jūs domājat, ka tas nebūs viegli?”

_Tu neesi slepkava, Drako_. Nē, tikai ne tās atmiņas! Ne tagad!

„Man liekas, Drako, ka tik bīstamā laikā, kādā mēs šobrīd dzīvojam, cilvēkiem ir jāapsver ne tikai iemesli kādai rīcībai, bet arī šīs rīcības tālejošas sekas. Vai tu tam nepiekrīti?”

Sekas. Ja Drako nogalinātu Poteru, tad viņš būtu palīdzējis Tumsas Pavēlniekam atbrīvoties no visbīstamākā ienaidnieka, un vienlaikus iznīcinājis vienīgo personu, kas spēja saturēt Dumidora sekotājus kopā tagad, kad vecais vīrs bija miris. Ja Potera vairs nebūtu, jebkura turpmāka pretošanās būtu haotiska un galu galā iznīktu. Tumsas Pavēlnieks triumfētu, un Drako, kas viņam šo uzvaru būtu pasniedzis uz sudraba paplātes…

…Drako būtu nokalpojis savu tiesu un vairāk nebūtu vajadzīgs. Ko dara ar darbarīkiem, kas vairs nav vajadzīgi?

Drako šokā paskatījās uz savu bijušo skolotāju un Torņa Vadītāju, Voldemorta šobrīdējo Labo Roku, paskatījās ar tādu skatienu, ar kādu nekad līdz šim nebija skatījies – un piepeši sajuta, ka kaut kas noklikšķ un kāds mozaīkas fragments beidzot nostājas savā īstajā vietā, atstājot viņu aci pret aci ar ainu, kas sagrieza visu, kam Drako līdz šim bija ticējis, pilnībā ar kājām gaisā.

Strups tik tikko pamanāmi pamāja viņam ar galvu. „Es atkārtoju, vai tu no tiesas domā, ka spēsi nogalināt Poteru?”

_Mēs varam paslēpt tevi daudz rūpīgāk, nekā tu spēj iedomāties. Vēl vairāk, es varu vēl šonakt nosūtīt Ordeņa biedrus pie tavas mātes un tāpat paslēpt arī viņu. Tavs tēvs šobrīd Azkabanā ir drošībā…_

Vīrs, kas bija izteicis Drako šo piedāvājumu, bija miris, tomēr bija vēl kāds, kas to bija dzirdējis. Kāds, ko Drako no sirds ienīda, taču zēns piepeši aptvēra, ka tādu greznību – ienīst Poteru - šobrīd viņš vairs nevarēja atļauties.

Drako pūlējās nedomāt, cik gan pazemojoši būs ļauties Potera žēlastībai. Vēl pāris dienas atpakaļ pat iedomāties ko tādu šķistu neiespējami – tomēr pa šim pāris dienām pārāk daudz kas bija mainījies uz neatgriešanos.

Tumsas Pavēlnieks turēja Drako vecāku dzīvības rokā, tā panākot, ka Drako būtu spiests viņam pakļauties - kamēr vien viņi visi bija dzīvi.

Kamēr vien Drako bija dzīvs… Kamēr vien Voldemorts _domāja_ , ka Drako ir dzīvs.

Zēns iztaisnoja plecus un izslējās taisni. Kāda bija Strupa loma šai spēlē ar nāvi, viņš vēl īsti nebija sapratis, tomēr, ja jau Strups bija ļāvis maskai uz brīdi noslīdēt, viņš spēja atbildēt ar to pašu. „Es nezinu, vai es patiešām spētu nogalināt Poteru – bet man liekas, ka es spētu mirt to mēģinot.”

Strups atviegloti izelpoja, it kā noveļot no sevis smagu nastu. „Man prieks, ka tu beidzot esi sācis rīkoties tā, kā ir gudri, nevis tā, kā būtu viegli.” Profesors pastiepa roku atvadu sveicienam. „Veiksmi tev, Drako.”

Piesardzīgi Drako pamāja ar galvu, satvēra Strupa roku un paspieda. „Mums abiem, Profesor.”


End file.
